This invention relates to a filter arrangement comprising a filter body arranged to be secured to a filter head, and in particular to a simple technique for securing the filter body to the filter head.
A number of techniques are known for securing filter bodies to filter heads, for example the filter head may include an externally screw-threaded projection which is received within a screw-threaded opening provided in the filter body, or the head and body may include cooperating bayonet-type fittings to permit the body to be secured to the filter head.